Christmas Gift
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: This Christmas things don't go very well for the Knights. Kendall wants to change this and discovers that what he was looking for, wasn't exactly what he expected.


_**Hey guys!**_

_**Whats up?**_

_**I know, I know, I NEED to update heartbreaker and big time requests.**_

_**I'M WORKING ON IT!**_

_**lol.**_

_**don't worry I am actually working on it.**_

_**but I don't have internet right now...**_

_**I'm at my uncle's house.**_

_**I hope you like this story and learn something from it.**_

_**it's just a short one shot, but it has a meaning.**_

**UHOMGTHISISMYEIGHTSTORY! This is my eight story! AHHHHH! I'm so happy! YAY! NOTE: My tenth story will be a surprise! I'm working on it already!**

**I JUST WANT TO THANK BIGTIMERUSH-BTR FOR BETA READING IT! THANKS! (EVERYONE GO THANK HER RIGHT NOW!)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH (sadly) OR EBAY.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CONTENTS BROMANCE. CUTE BROMANCE. NO SLASH!**_

_**Well...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

The little seven-year-old Kendall Knight wiped away a tear from his sleeping mother's cheek.

A few weeks ago she was so happy. And now, she looked so sad and depressed.

Well, a few weeks ago his dad was still there with them, planning the Christmas party like every year.

Kendall hated his dad so much. He felt like he didn't even deserve to be called his dad anymore.

_What kind of dad leaves his family all alone!_

_Why did he go?_

_Where did he go?_

_Why did he decide to leave them?_

_Was it something he did?_

He didn't understand anything. He didn't understand why his dad decided to walk through that door and never come back. Mostly, he didn't understand why at that time; just a few weeks before Christmas.

He just knew that he hated him for doing that.

Kendall promised himself he would give his mom and sister Katie the best Christmas ever. They didn't need his dad –errrr the man that used to live with them. They were better without him. He would get drunk every New Year's, Christmas, Valentine's Day, 4th of July...

...Well, every holiday, weekend, and sometimes Fridays and Wednesdays, when he got out of work early. And every time he was drunk, he would attempt to hit them. Kendall would never let this happen and take all of his father's punishments without telling anyone.

But now he was gone, no one was in danger anymore. He didn't have to worry about his sister or his mother getting physically hurt.

Now what he worried about was of them getting emotionally hurt. This year they didn't have any money for decorations, or dinner, or gifts... or for anything.

That's when Kendall decided he would protect his family. Not his father.

* * *

"But how are you going to do that? You are not old enough to work." Logan wasn't really convinced by his best friend's idea.

"I know that, but you can always find a way. Like shoving driveways or selling my stuff–"

"What?!" Carlos was really surprised by his friend's statement. Selling his stuff? Carlos always sold his brother Marcos' stuff, but, selling his own stuff? Wow! It was not a nice thing to do.

"Yeah! I can sell them on e-Bay or something..."

"Are you sure about this?" James laid his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You know that you can have dinner with us like every year."

"I will spend Christmas with you guys. But I want to give mom and Katie gifts!" the blond explained while his friends just nodded. They knew that they couldn't change his mind.

"We we'll help you!" the three of them said spontaneously.

"Come again?"

"Yeah! We can shove driveways with you, so that way it can be faster! And Logan can help doing the computer part... Oh! And James is _very_good at negotiation!"

Kendall, Logan and James exchanged looks. Since when was Carlos good at planning things? Guess he spent too much time with Kendall.

"Really?" The blond could not believe his ears. They were willing to do all that for him?

"Sure!"

Kendall opened his arms and brought his friends into a warm hug. That's when he knew that he had the best friends ever.

_They_ were his Christmas gift.

* * *

_**Did ya like it?**_

_**Hope you did. Cheesy ending...lol...**_

_**This year I can't buy a christmas tree (That's where my inspiration came from.)**_

_**The ones left are too expensive, besides, I live in a apartment and it needs to be really small.**_

_**so yeah...**_

_**but don't worry, I will have one. My mom and I are making one out of some fabric and...well you know...stuff.**_

_**Ü**_

_**I am really happy with it, so yeah, I love the fact of making my own tree.  
**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS TO ALL OF I NOW HAVE 8 STORIES! YAY!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


End file.
